


To Prove a Point

by JustCallMeCal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I filled this cause I got angry, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeCal/pseuds/JustCallMeCal
Summary: "Back at the table, Roadhog poured more tea into Symmetra's cup.'Fucking finally' it came as the usual low raspy grumble, but Satya caught it.'Agreed. They were never going to confess to each other at this pace' She sipped some of the contents of her cup, resting it back on the table. 'That's some nice tea''Thank you'"--A fill to this prompt: "Tracer/McCree - Something with those two, please?"Or how I rage-filled a Kink Meme prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened.
> 
> I basically got angry at an anon on the Overwatch Kinkmeme who said it would be homophobic to ship Tracer with men now, 'cause she's officially a lesbian. This person's comment started a discussion on the thread (i'll leave a link to that at the end of the fic), many points were brought up and in response to all that happened I made this fill in my rage. 
> 
> I guess I wanted to make something funny out of that serious discussion in the middle of the kink meme.
> 
> I originally wasn't going to post this here, but in the end I liked how it turned out and (after I beta'd it a bit) decided, "why not?".
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the result and feel free to comment in the end if you'd like! This ended up being my first fanfic for this fandom and on this site!

It started with a stupid dare.

"Hey Brit!" Junkrat threw a plastic cup at Tracer's head, making her untangle herself from Emily in her position on her girlfriend's lap "I've been calling ya! It's my turn and you've been chosen by the bottle!"

Tracer giggled, already quite tipsy after their many hours playing drunk Truth or Dare. The game circle consisted mostly of the younger members of Overwatch plus Emily, Tracer, Genji and McCree. Roadhog, Hanzo and Symmetra had formed a "judging others and drinking tea" club of sorts, sitting quietly doing just that at the nearby table while the rest of the members were chatting animatedly in the TV room next door. Reinhardt's booming laugh could be heard from time to time.

It was Lúcio's idea, really, and it was quite impressive how many people wanted to play.

"Well, luv" Tracer said, turning slightly now to look at the junker "I've asked for too many truths already, I'm gonna have to pick dare!"

"Yes!” Junkrat threw his arms in the air, almost falling backwards in the process "I DARE YOU TO BLOW UP THE CARGO 'COPTER"

"JUNKRAT!" Came Mercy's voice from the adjacent room "Do you remember what you promised?!"

Junkrat crossed his arms and grumbled "Yeah, yeah, no explosions! You guys are no fun!" Tracer giggled again at the way the man pouted. Junkrat rested his head under his chin "Let me see then..." He looked at McCree and let out a mischievous laugh "Since cowboy over there made me wash me face earlier today, you gotta kiss 'im, Brit!"

Hanzo choked on his tea while McCree lifted an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Tracer turned now to look at her girlfriend, who was trying to stifle a giggled after seeing the Japanese man try to regain his composure on the table "is that okay with you, love?"

"Oh, I don't mind, I don't mind AT ALL" then, she pulled Tracer closer so she could whisper in her ear "If he reacted like that at just the suggestion, I really want to see what he'll do at the act itself!".

Tracer laughed now, a hearty and lovely sound, and moved towards McCree.

"I hope you don't mind as well, luv" McCree just opened up some space at his side for Tracer to sit beside him.

"Eh, s'not like it's my first kiss or anything. ’Sides, it's not gonna be the most awkward thing we've ever done together Lena, we were in Blackwatch after all"

Tracer laughed again "Please, don't remind me of our edgy days!"

She took a moment to quickly glance behind her at Hanzo, who looked like he was going to break the teapot he was holding right now - or worse. 'That's what you get for being so stubborn!' she thought, turning back to McCree.

"Ready, luv?".

McCree chuckled "Born ready, darlin'"

They met halfway, still giggling at their antics, and Tracer could swear she heard the sound of a teapot hitting a table very hard.

Genji crossed his arms from the other side of the circle, speaking in a teasing tone.

"Something wrong, Brother?"

Hanzo glared back at the cyborg. 

"T-the teapot was going to fall"

Genji smirked behind his mask.

"No, it was not"

"What, that's it?" Emily taunted from behind Tracer "C'mon dear, I've seen you kiss better than that!"

Hanzo sputtered something somewhere behind her and Tracer understood the message.

"Oooh, you want a kiss?" she gripped McCree's shirt, suddenly pulling him much closer and making him look wide eyed at her.

"Lena, wha-"

"Then a kiss you'll get!"

She then smashed their mouths together, kissing him with much more fervor. When McCree opened his mouth in surprise, Tracer took that as an opportunity to sneak her tongue in, getting a strangled sound out of the man's mouth. She dragged her tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He tasted like tobacco and alcohol, but that was expected. One of her hands cupped the back of his neck, while the other pushed on his chest to make him lean backwards, deepening the kiss.

At his sudden loss of balance, McCree put one hand around Tracer and one elbow on the floor to stop them from falling. Now that she was on top of him, Tracer tightened her grip on his hair and neck and bit on his lower lip softly, making him moan.

Now McCree started kissing back.

"Hooley Dooley!"

"MEU DEUS! LOOK AT EASTWOOD!"

"Oldman still knows how to kiss!"

"Why are you filming this?"

Emily smiled deviously "So I'll have proof later"

"Proof of what?"

After a whole minute, Tracer let McCree go. He was extremely flustered, blushing and sweating hard, hat askew on his head, lips red and bruised from kissing.

"Wow, Lena" he passed a hand through his hair chucking a bit "Haven't kissed like that in a while! That got me red in the face all righ-"

Suddenly, a hand gripped the back of McCree's serape and yanked him back forcefully, making Lena fall on her butt on the ground.

"Wow, wha-"

"We" said Hanzo, who was incredibly red from neck to ears, looking down at McCree "need to talk"

McCree looked extremely scared and confused as Hanzo dragged him out of the kitchen by his serape.

There was a pregnant pause.

Then Junkrat burst in laughter.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"Please" Hana took Emily's arm in a strong grip, her face completely serious "Tell me you caught all that"

Emily laughed as Tracer came to take her seat next to her girlfriend once more.

"I caught all of that," she said, as she stopped recording and high fived Tracer, holding her hand after instead of letting go "all of it".

"Emily, you're my new hero. You are now officially on my Cool People list. I take that list very seriously" Genji joined D.va next to Emily, putting a hand on her shoulder “Please send me that video so that I can make sure he will _never forget what happened today, ever_ ”.

Back at the table, Roadhog poured more tea into Symmetra's cup.

"Fucking finally" it came as the usual low raspy grumble, but Satya caught it.

"Agreed. They were never going to confess to each other at this pace" She sipped some of the contents of her cup, resting it back on the table. "That's some nice tea"

"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Link to the Kink Meme prompt and thread: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=1000871#cmt1000871
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes please feel free to point them out!


End file.
